


The Rider in Black

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Astra as a (Wo)man With No Name, F/F, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: “I won’t ask you twice,” the woman said “give me the girl and maybe I won’t kill you”OrA GD Western





	The Rider in Black

**Author's Note:**

> A new GD AU fic, enjoy! :=)

******

**The Old West...**

Alex grunted as the ropes around her wrists dug in tighter, but she kept wriggling. She needed to get out, she needed to get back home, she stopped for a moment, risking a glance towards the three outlaws who’d kidnapped her, she wondered what they were planning on doing to her, sell her to Indians perhaps? Kill her? No, they would’ve just done it back in town, either way; it wouldn’t be pleasant, what it was.

Biting back a gasp, Alex managed to work one hand free, keeping careful watch of her captors, she began to work on the rope around her ankles, managing to get it loose after a few tries. Hurrying to her feet she took off a sprint

“Hey!” one kidnapper yelled “get her!!” he ordered. Lungs hot, heart pounding, Alex kept running, the hem of her dress kicking up sand as she ran across the canyon floor, gasping as she suddenly went tumbling down an incline into a shallow stream. Spitting out a mouthful of cold water, she yelled as rough hands grabbed her arms and roughly hauled her back to the shore

“Looks like we’d better teach our girl some manners!” one of the men snarled as a horse whinnied in the distant. All three froze as a black horse suddenly surged down the steam, sliding to a stop in front of them; Alex squinted in the sunlight, trying to see the rider’s face, but she was only able to see long dark hair with a streak of white beneath the wide-brimmed black hat. With a splash the rider dismounted and calmly slogged through the stream towards the three, the long black duster rustling slightly

As the figure approached, Alex could see that it was a woman. Pausing in front of them, the woman calmly examined each one of them, grey-green eyes studying each

“Give me the girl” she said simply in a voice that meant business. One of the two kidnappers burst out laughing

“Hey, Butch, look at this,” he guffawed “the lady thinks she’s some kind of hero”

“Thinks she’s some kind of gunslinger too” the one called ‘Butch’ agreed as the woman idly flicked back the edge of her black duster to reveal a pistol at her hip

“I won’t ask you twice,” the woman said “give me the girl and maybe I won’t kill you”

“You even know how hold that thing right?” Butch’s friend asked

“Oh I don’t need the gun to kill you both” the woman warned

“Really?” Butch hissed, drawing the Bowie knife at his hip “can you prove it?” he taunted. In blur of motion he lunged for her, the woman calmly sidestepped, grabbed his arm, twisted it, and actually stabbed him with own knife, before spinning slightly, drawing the pistol and firing off a shot all in one fluid movement.

Alex looked up at a pained yell, seeing the third kidnapper, who was standing at the top of the embankment, suddenly clutch at his chest before he tumbled down the embankment to land in the water unmoving, blood oozing out into the water. The woman calmly tossed Butch aside as he fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

“Like I said,” she began, turning to the last kidnapper “I don’t need the gun,” she nodded towards the two bleeding bodies “take your garbage and go” she ordered.

Whimpering, he let go of Alex’s arms and ran down the stream as fast as humanly possible.

Now left alone, Alex looked up at her mysterious savior

“Who, who are you?” she asked, smirking the woman turned back to the horse and swung herself up into the saddle, offering a hand to Alex. After a moment’s hesitation, Alex took the offered hand and climbed up behind the woman on the horse. The woman glanced back over her shoulder at Alex, smirking

“They just call me ‘Astra’.” she said simply as she spurned the horse on down the stream…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
